


The Naughty List

by AlexHunt



Category: Choices - Fandom, Save The Date (Visual Novel)
Genre: Christmas, Discipline, F/M, Naughty, Naughty List, Punishment, Sex, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-24
Updated: 2019-12-24
Packaged: 2021-02-26 04:40:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,020
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21937618
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlexHunt/pseuds/AlexHunt
Relationships: Best Man | Nora Mercado's Brother/Main Character (Save The Date), Best Man | Nora Mercado's Brother/Original Character(s), Best Man | Nora Mercado's Brother/Original Female Character(s), Justin Mercado/MC, Justin Mercado/Main Character, Justin Mercado/Mari Bishop, Justin Mercado/original character
Kudos: 3





	The Naughty List

“I have a Christmas Eve present for you,” Mari acknowledged, dragging Justin to the couch. “Sit there and I’ll go get it!”

“Are you sure it’s not this dress,” Justin teased, running his fingers under the hem that just barely covered her bottom. “Because I’m not sure you should be wearing that anywhere else.”

_ Don’t worry, this dress is all for you!  _

“Quite sure,” Mari pushed his hand away and then headed toward the Christmas tree. She bent over in an exaggerated gesture, making sure that her barely-there dress slid up to expose his real present. “Now, where did I put it?” Mari continued looking under the tree for a few moments more until she knew Justin had seen his present. 

Justin chuckled. “I think I found it, come here.”

Mari danced her way back to him, pretending she had no idea what he meant. She stood in front of him, her big brown eyes looking ever so innocent. 

“Turn around,” Justin commanded. Mari did as requested. He moved her dress up exposing her underwear that read “I’m on the Naughty List, Spank Me!” His hands ran softly over the words. “Now, we can’t have that.”

Justin slid his hands under the waistband and pulled the underwear down. “You know what happens next.”

_ Yes! I do! I’ve been a very naughty girl! And I need you to punish me! _

Mari took her place across his lap. She tried not to grin, but she was too excited. 

Justin brought his hand back and slapped her hard. “Why are you smiling?”

His hand smacked her again. “Do you think this is fun?”

Justin’s hand pulled back and landed several blows in rapid succession. “Answer me? Is this a game to you?”

_ Why of course, but I know that isn’t the answer you want, but I want to play, too!  _

“Yes, sir!” Mari breathed as his hand struck her again.

“This is fun for you,” Justin taunted spanking her again. “How about now?”

Justin pulled back harder and faster this time delivering an unrelenting amount of smacks.

_ Still fun… okay, it hurts like fuck… but I still want it. Why is he even hotter when he has me over his knee? _

Mari let out a small whimper as tears streamed down her face. Justin wouldn’t hear it as her cries were muffled by his hand against her ass. 

Justin slapped her once more before landing his hand softly on her glowing skin. His fingers slid down between her legs and slipped into her folds. “You’re so wet. Did I tell you, you could get wet?” 

“No,” Mari mumbled.

Justin slapped her again. 

“No, sir,” Mari corrected herself. Justin was back inside of her running his fingers over her sensitive spots. Mari moaned softly as she rocked into his touch. 

_ That feels so good. Don’t stop! UGH! _

Justin removed his hand again and smacked her repeatedly once more. “Here I am trying to give you a treat for taking your punishment so well and you ruin it. I didn’t give you permission to move.”

Mari began to fight against his blows as they became harder and more painful. Justin had to pin her arms behind her back to keep her still. 

“I’ll give you another chance,” Justin began as he caressed her red ass softly. “Don’t move! If you’re a good girl I’ll give you a bigger reward.” 

_ Yes, please!  _

“Do you understand?” Justin questioned. 

“Yes, sir,” Mari whimpered. 

Justin’s fingers returned between her legs. Mari bit her lip as he entered her and started caressing her. She started to squirm a little bit but she caught herself in time. “I’m sorry, sir! I didn’t mean to.”

“That’s quite alright,” Justin offered softly. “You apologize, that’s what good girls do. And you want to be a good girl, right?”

_ No, not really. I like being bad, well mostly just with you! _

“Yes,” Mari cooed. “But only for you. I can be your good girl, sir.”

“I like the sound of that,” Justin chuckled. “I think you’ve learned your lesson for today.” He removed his hand from her, causing Mari to whine softly. “Don’t worry, I promised you a reward for being a good girl about your punishment. Just get up for a minute.”

Mari did as directed, standing in front of him. Justin stood too, pulling down his pants and exposing his already hardened cock. 

“Come here,” Justin took a seat back on the couch and motioned Mari to his lap. 

Mari straddled his lap, not taking him in yet. 

Justin’s fingers glided across her cheeks wiping away the tear stains on her face. “Oh, my Mari. What am I going to do with you?”

“Whatever you like,” Mari smiled shyly. 

“I guess that is true, isn’t it,” Justin pulled her in kissing her hard with one hand as his other hand guided his cock inside of her. “Now be a good girl…” 

Mari moved up and down in his lap taking him deeper each time. She knew exactly what Justin liked and how fast or slow to take it based on how he was reacting. Right now, she wanted to be his very good girl so she watched carefully to make sure he was enjoying every moment. 

Justin’s hands wrapped around her back and moved slowly down to her ass. 

She flinched under his touch, but she kept moving on him. 

“Fuck, Mari, don’t stop!” Justin groaned as Mari began to move faster over him. He couldn’t help it he started thrusting into her as well. Within a few moments, the were both filled with ecstasy as they gave themselves over to pleasure. 

Mari remained in his lap as he held her close against his chest. He wasn’t about to let her leave. She was the greatest present he could hope for and he never wanted to know what it’s like to not have her again. 

Justin kissed the top of her head as he combed his fingers through her hair. “You’re incredible!”

“I know!” Mari teased. “I hope you enjoyed your early holiday cheer!” 

“You know I did,” Justin kissed her again.


End file.
